


Alone Together

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-24
Updated: 2005-12-24
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The request was Harry/Remus, the song prompt wasBlow Up The Outside Worldby Soundgarden and the rating was NC17.





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

_**Holiday gift fic for[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=reddwarfer)[ **reddwarfer**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/reddwarfer/) \- Alone Together HP/RL NC17** _

First time writing this pairing. I hope you like it, [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=reddwarfer)[**reddwarfer**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/reddwarfer/)!  
 

* * *

**Blow Up The Outside World – Soundgarden**   
_Nothing seems to kill me, no matter how hard I try_  
Nothing is closing my eyes  
Nothing can beat me down for your pain or delight  
And nothing seems to break me  
No matter how hard I fall nothing can break me at all  
Not one for giving up though not invincible I know 

_I've given everything I need_  
I'd give you everything I own  
I'd give in if it could at least be ours alone  
I've given everything I could  
To blow it to hell and gone  
Burrow down in and  
Blow up the outside world 

_Someone tried to tell me something_  
Don't let the world bring you down  
Nothing will do me in before I do myself  
So save it for your own and the ones you can help 

_Want to make it understood  
Wanting though I never would  
Trying though I know it's wrong  
Blowing it to hell and gone  
Wishing though I never could  
Blow up the outside world_  
  
 **~~~**  
  
"I lived."  
  
"Yes, Harry, you lived."  
  
Remus watches the young man roll over in bed, curling up in a fetal position. Saying no more, he leaves the room, passing a young Healer who looks petrified to be treating the hero of the wizarding world. He leaves feeling envious of Harry. He wishes that he too could stay in bed and wallow in his own grief, mourning all of those who didn't live while wondering if they were the more fortunate ones. But he has things to do because for the first time in his life someone is counting on him.  
  
They owl Remus when it's time to collect Harry and bring him home. Harry protests, saying that he doesn't have a home. Remus reminds him that they have number twelve, Grimmauld Place, and Harry falls silent, and doesn't speak for another five days. Instead, he stays in bed, refusing to eat, until Remus hexes him into submission and forces food and water down his throat.  
  
The next time that Remus brings him dinner, Harry eats it slowly, glaring at Remus from between the dirty, oily fringe hanging over his eyes.  
  
"Molly wants to visit," Remus announces.  
  
"I don't want –"  
  
"I told her not to," Remus says bluntly. When Harry looks relieved, he adds, "It's for _her_. She doesn't need to see you like this."  
  
Harry turns his back and settles into his favorite position, signaling that he wants Remus to leave.  
  
Remus doesn't.  
  
He pulls a chair next to the bed and begins to talk.  
  
"It was a very nice service," he says wistfully. "Luna Lovegood gave a eulogy for all of them. She made people laugh… and that was good. The Weasley's and the Granger's really supported each other through it."  
  
Harry is still and Remus waits until Harry's chest begins to rise and fall again.  
  
"Charlie Weasley took Grawp back to Romania with him," Remus continues. "Thinks Grawp will be useful with dragons. And he seems to like Charlie."  
  
"Stop."  
  
"What's that, Harry?"  
  
"Stop. I don't want to know."  
  
Remus sighs. "Life goes on, Harry. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Hagrid… They wouldn't want you to –"  
  
"I wasn't supposed to live. Not after they… didn't. I went to Voldemort expecting to die. I was _ready_ to die."  
  
"But you didn't." Remus gets to his feet. "Tomorrow's the full moon. Shacklebolt's coming to keep an eye – "  
  
Harry turns and faces him. "I don't need anyone to watch to me! I'm not a child!"  
  
Ignoring Harry's outburst, Remus picks up Harry's plate. "He'll be here before sunset. Don't give him a difficult time."  
  
He shuts the door on his way out and rests against it and waits - not entirely sure what he's waiting for.  
  
When several moments pass without a sound from the room, Remus leaves, walking down the long, narrow hall to his bedroom.  
  
Sleep doesn't come quickly, and when it does, it's broken and filled with visions of Harry clinging to his lifeless body in the same way that he had found Harry clinging to Ginny's.  
  
He doesn't hear the door open or the soft footsteps of bare feet creeping across the room. The dip of the mattress wakes him and his eyes fly open as his hand grasps his wand under his pillow.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry is sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at Remus. It's obvious that Harry's been crying; something that Remus has never seen him do.  
  
"Harry…" he says again.  
  
He doesn't know what Harry wants from him, so he remains still, waiting for Harry to make the first move.  
  
"I… I'm sorry," Harry says softly, hanging his head. "You've lost too."  
  
"Yes," Remus responds and before he can say anything further, Harry's lips are on his, kissing him.  
  
It's urgent and desperate and Harry bites Remus' bottom lip when Remus wrenches free.  
  
"Don't…" Remus pants. "You're… you're just grieving and –"  
  
"And I want you. I wanted you before I was grieving. I just _need_ you now."  
  
"Harry – "  
  
Harry shushes him and pushes him onto his back. "It's just you and me now." Harry straddles Remus' hips and holds his face between his hands. "We're alone," he whispers as his lips draw closer.  
  
And Remus doesn't argue this time. He grabs Harry by the back of his head and closes the gap between their lips. They kiss for a long time. Harry's body is sprawled across his and Remus' cock is hard and aches, but he doesn't want to rush this. He wants to savor the closeness of it. The warmth that Harry's touch gives him in places that have been cold for too long.  
  
"Remus," Harry whispers against his kiss-bruised lips. "Touch me, please."  
  
Remus rolls Harry onto his back and removes his clothing, kissing the bare skin as it becomes exposed. Harry smells clean and fresh and the premeditation of this act suddenly strikes him. Harry knew what he wanted when he came to him and Remus wonders if Harry knew that Remus had been waiting.  
  
Settling between Harry's thighs, Remus greedily takes a moment to feast on the sight before him. Harry is young and beautiful and his cock is hard and twitches each time Remus' roaming hands gently brush past it.  
  
Harry arches his back and thrusts his hips upward, wordlessly begging Remus for more. Remus leans down, his hands holding Harry's hips firmly against the mattress, and licks Harry's erection with a broad tongue. Up and down… curling it around the head on each upstroke… moving down to the balls on each stroke down. Harry's whimpering, struggling to raise his hips and force himself into Remus' mouth.  
  
Continuing his teasing, Remus licks a slow line along the soft patch of flesh under Harry's balls down to the puckered hole, slowly running circles around it, until Harry cries out.  
  
"Fuck… Remus, please… please suck me."  
  
Remus wraps his tongue around the head of Harry's cock, lifting it, and sucking it down to the root.  
  
"Oh, god!" Harry screams, threading his fingers roughly in Remus hair.  
  
As he sucks, Remus' own erection grows painful and in need of attention.  
  
He releases Harry from his mouth and reaches for his wand. But Harry gets to it first and lubricates his hands with a silent spell. He hovers over Harry as Harry slicks up the cock that hangs heavy between their bodies with one hand and prepares himself with the other. Remus has lost all control, his mouth hangs open as he stares down and watches Harry's fingers push in and out of himself. Any guilt that he felt was long gone and replaced with lust.  
  
"Now!" Harry says forcefully, pushing Remus to his knees and placing his feet over Remus' shoulders.  
  
Remus enters him slowly, never taking his eyes off of Harry's face. When he's buried so far in that their balls touch, he begins to move with short, hard thrusts, clutching Harry's hips, pulling him towards him with every thrust.  
  
Harry's holding on to the bed rails above his head. No sensible words coming out of his mouth. Remus finds that he can't stop talking, telling Harry over and over again how wonderful it feels.  
  
"So fucking tight, Harry. Feels so bloody good," Remus chants.  
  
Grabbing Harry's cock in his hand, Remus strokes it in the same rhythm as he fucks him. Blood hammers in his ears and he feels drops of sweat roll down his face and watches them as they fall onto Harry's stomach.  
  
It's obvious by Harry's grunts and the way his face has contorted that he is getting close.  
  
Remus twists his hips, angling upwards and pounds into Harry. His hand becomes a blur on Harry's cock. Gripping Remus' forearms tightly, Harry goes rigid and his cock begins to shoot pearly white strings onto his stomach and chest as his muscles clench around Remus' cock.  
  
Harry's legs fall from his shoulders. He plants his feet flat and lifts his lower body off the bed. Remus straightens up on his knees and drives himself deeper as Harry rocks back and forth, their balls knocking together.  
  
The familiar prickling in his spine starts and sends sparks to his groin. He shouts out Harry's name as he spills himself deep into his lover's body. He slumps forward on top of Harry, panting hard.  
  
Casually, Harry rolls Remus off him and kisses him deeply, causing the euphoria of the afterglow to linger for just a little bit longer.  
  
Harry breaks the kiss and buries his head underneath Remus' chin, draping himself half over his body. Remus can feel the sticky sweat and come on Harry's body bonding their flesh together.  
  
"Owl Shacklebolt tomorrow and tell him not to come," Harry says. "I can take care of myself and you."  
  
"Harry -"  
  
"I just don't want to see anyone from out _there_ right now."  
  
"Harry," Remus says quietly. "You're not alone."  
  
"I am alone. So are you. Now, we're alone together."  
  
 ** _Fin_**


End file.
